The present disclosure generally relates to support foundations for mattresses, and more particularly, to multi-piece mattress foundations.
Mattress supporting foundations for conventional box springs are often typically constructed of a combination of materials, including wood, metal, and fiber with a cloth outer cover and may include support sub-assemblies such as edge-reinforcing springs. The conventional box springs are large and heavy. They require considerable storage space and therefore are expensive in stocking in inventory, especially in different sizes; and they have a high cost for transporting them from the factory to the customer or mattress manufacturer. Improvements are always sought in the expense of manufacturing, handling, assembling, and transporting bed foundations, and in the quality of the end product. The size and number of materials, typically selected for low cost, present numerous difficulties for consumers, including handling and disposal. In fact, many U.S. states have instituted disposal fees for mattress foundations, which can be as high as $100.00.